Egyptian Civilians
The Egyptian Civilians are the inhabitants of Egypt and secondary characters in the dreamworks animated film, "The Prince of Egypt", and it's prequel, "Joseph: King of Dreams". The citizens of a mighty dynasty, ruled either by Pharaoh Seti I, Rameses II or the original Pharaoh from the prequel movie. The Egyptians play a secondary role in the villains wars. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre War: Ruled by A Mummy Priest Prior to the events of the first war, Mumm-Ra takes control of Egypt, while he has enslaved the entire population of Egypt. Furied about his priest's moves, Pharaoh Seti demands Mumm-Ra to stop. However, Mumm-Ra insists that the people must pray to the Ancient Spirits of Evil, a group of demons he served, if they must live their appointless existence. Seti, however, refuses to hiso offer, leaving Mumm-Ra to imprison the royal family to the dungeons of Egypt. Meanwhile, the young teen and next heir to the throne, Rameses, seeks help from the goddess, Mirage. While not keen, Mirage changes her mind, when Rameses points out that Mumm-Ra worships to the Ancient Spirits of Evil, which were bainished by the Oberati, and decides to help the young pharaoh. Finally Free Eventually, Mirage manages to subdue Mumm-Ra, forcing him to seal himself in a tomb, while his other generals retreat from Egypt, as soon as the leader was defeated. Rameses then frees his parents from the dungeons and lets them rule Egypt, until Seti and Tuya perish, leaving the throne of Egypt to Rameses. Usurpation of the Pharaoh During the events of the first war, the Horned King spreads his dark influence on Egypt, devasting the land with many plagues. Soon enough, he teleports to Egypt, where he negotiates with the current ruler, Rameses, demanding his surrender to the lich king. Rameses, however, does not give up his kingdom to dark forces, and prepares and assault at the Horned King's citabel. Despite his outnumbered militaries, Rameses meets his fate, when the Horned King summons a tsunami, that washes up the entire Egyptia Army, leaving Egypt under the control of the lich king. Terrible Changes With Rameses deposed off, the Horned King uses both the Egyptian and the Hebrew people to make his hardwork. He, even, allies with Maleficent, as the duo unleash the Cauldron Born upon the people of Egypt, terrorising them. In the meantime, the people of Egypt entertain Maleficent, in one of her relaxing days. When Maleficent is visited by Pain and Panic, two emissaries of Hexxus, who propose an alliance with demon spirit, Maleficent agrees, only if they would take down the High Priests of Egypt, Hotep and Huy. After a brief fight of illusions and tricks, Hotep and Huy blast out the creatures, finishing the perfomance, much to Maleficent's amusement. The Return of Rameses Later, Rameses and Rothbart arrive in Egypt, on purpose to reclaim the land for the pharaoh. With the Horned King finished in a battle with Ruber's forces, the remain allies of Maleficent stand up to fight the Egyptian Rebels. Unfortunately, most of her allies got defeated, forcing the Mistress of Evil to retreat back to the Forbidden Mountains, leaving in charge of Egypt, the former paharaoh, Rameses. After reclaiming the throne, Rameses banishes Hotep and Huy, for the reason that they had worked with their enemies. When Ruber wins the war, he declares himself King of the world, while the Egyptian People woo at him for his victory. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Celebration and Funeral Seven months, after the end of the first war, Ruber gathers his allies and minions on Camelot, as they celebrate his rule over these months, calling also some Egyptian perfomers to make the celebration interesting. Ruber's rule, however, does not last for long, as Jafar, in his genie form, arrives on Camelot and assassignates the King of the World, by orders of Maleficent, much to the horror of the councilmembers of Ruber. This is the only pic of the Egyptian people, featured in this part of the war. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Rameses Fall in Love When Rameses rallies his duties in the third part of the war, he calls his exiled priests, Hotep and Huy, back to his Egyptian empire, claiming that all of their crimes are forgotten to him. He also enlists the services of the Kralahome, while also draws his attention to a noble woman, Zuleika, something that the Kralahome doesn't mind off. Non-Disney Villains Tournament A Briliant Fight While the Egyptians perform for Rameses entertaiment, Zigzag, brought by the Egyptian Soldiers, negotiates with Rameses, offering him to join the One-Eyes' empire. Doubtfull of his abilities, Rameses calls upon Hotep and Huy to deal with the stranger. The High Priests succeed as the force the sorcerer to retreat back to the camp of the One-Eyes. Devastated Land When the war reaches it's end, Rameses pays the price for his lover, Eris, as he turns against her in the previous events of the war. Eris then plunges the whole land of Egypt, with unlimited plagues, each one of them causing great suffer to the people of Egypt. Defeated from many sides, the once mighty pharaoh, Rameses consoles himself from the One-Ring, the artifact responsible of turning against the goddess, no longer serving as the mighty pharaoh they know. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War The Egyptian civilians briefly appear in the first fight of the second round, looking on, as the Atlantean ambassador, the Black Manta makes his way to the Pharaoh's chamber, to negotiate with Rameses, only for Rameses to rebuff his offer. Heroes Vs Villains War The Egyptian Civilians make several background appearances, during the war. They make a minor appearance in the Hall of Justice, ruled by Frollo, where Moses explains to Rameses about Frollo's currency as a villain. Another depiction of the civilians is featured, when the forces of Maleficent and the Horned King class with the forces of Moses and Aladdin. Also, in another scene, prior to the Battle of the Circus, the Egyptian Civilians appear in the background again, all the while Hotep and Huy discuss to the Coachman about their next move. They have not make, yet, another appearance in this tournament. Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Background Villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Ancient Egypt Before the Fall Category:Ramese Alliance Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Category:Background Characters